


Secret Admirer // (Pavel Chekov x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Spock and Uhura, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day on the USS Enterprise and Y/N discovers she has a secret admirer...





	Secret Admirer // (Pavel Chekov x Reader)

Y/N was walking along the hallway towards the bridge. She was a nurse and had been sent from the medbay by Dr. McCoy to inform Captain Kirk that he was in need of a medical exam.

As she stepped onto the turbo lift, she couldn't help but think about how Valentines Day was actually today.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the lift door opened up onto the bridge. She stepped out and walked over to her friend Jim, or as he was more professionally known, Captain Kirk.

Y/N leaned down to whisper in Jim's ear. "Jim, Bones wants you in medbay for your medical exam."

Jim sighed. "Tell him I'm busy."

Y/N straightened herself up and smirked. "You know, you're gonna have to go down there sooner or later."

"I prefer... later." Jim replied a bit too smugly for Y/N's taste.

"Suit yourself." Y/N said. She glanced around the bridge once and saw everyone at their stations. She glanced over in Mr. Chekov's direction and noticed him give her a glance before quickly looking away. Y/N smiled to herself. She may or may have had a tiny thing for sweet Russian. Anyway, she pushed those thoughts away for the time being and headed back down to the medbay so she could get back to work.

It wasn't until she got back to her spot at the nurses' station, that she saw a big and beautiful bouquet of flowers waiting for her. They were her favorite. Pink roses. The were indeed beautiful. She furrowed her eyebrows together. Hmmm...

Y/N glanced up from the roses and noticed Bones making his way over to her.

"Let me guess, 'he's busy'." He said while doing air quotes.

"Yeah, you know how he is." Y/N and then glanced back down at the roses.

Bones looked where she was looking. "Ah, yes. Those were delivered for you while you were gone."

Y/N nodded as Bones walked away. She turned the vase around and noticed a little note nestled in the middle of the bouquet.

" ** _Dear Y/N,_  
** I love you so much, and you don't even know it. Sometimes I get scared about showing it. It feels like when you come around me, my mouth locks tight, and the words I want to say are just stifled. My lips lock up because my love is so strong, and the words that I want to say just can't be expressed. Sometimes I want to open up and tell you how I feel, but I guess I'm just too scared. I know you love me, and you have feelings hidden inside, too. It seems like it isn't any easier for you to express yourself to me, than for me to express myself to you. I love you, so please know that I always will.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer"

Y/N was grinning wildly by the time she got to the end of the note. This was probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for her.

She took a big sniff of the sweet smelling flowers before continuing the rest of her day with a great sense of happiness in her heart.

_Later_...

As Y/N walked down the hall towards her quarters with her vase of pink roses in hand, she passed various people on the way. She even caught a glimpse of Spock and Uhura holding hands. They were actually quite adorable.

When she got to her door, there was another surprise waiting for her. There was a note taped to her door.

" ** _Dear Y/N,_  
** I'm sure by now you've received the flowers I sent you. I hope you like them. I knew they were your favorite. You can thank Sulu for helping me with them, being the botanist type person that he is. Of course, you don't know who I am... yet. Anyway, I hope that you will join me for dinner this evening on the observation deck. Be there at around 7:00. Hope to see you there.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer"

Oh. My. God. No one had ever done anything like this for her. She pulled the note off the door and walked into her room and set the vase of roses on her desk.

Okay, if she was having a Valentines Day dinner with her secret admirer, who she did not know who it was, she needed a cute outfit.

She decided on a knew length red dress with a red lace overlay, black pumps and star earrings. Everything did turn out nicely if she did say so herself. Light makeup with her hair up in a twisted bun were the last finishing touches that made everything come together.

Who was this secret admirer she was making herself pretty for? The mysteries that you come across in life sure make things interesting.

It was about 6:50, so that would give her just enough time to get the observation deck on time.

Y/N exited her room and went and got on turbo lift that would take her up to the observation deck. She passed the captain on the way and he gave her a double glance. She really had done well if she caught James T. Kirk's eye, but he was not who she was interested in right now. She was interested to find out who her secret admirer was, unless he was Kirk. But, that couldn't be right. She shrugged the thoughts away as she got off the turbo lift to enter the observation deck.

Wow... It was completely deserted. The only things there were twinkly lights strung up every where, and a table and two chairs. The table had pink rose petrels scattered on it and a couple candles in the middle. It was beautiful...

She slowly approached the table, taking everything in. As she sat down, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

As she sat there she didn't notice a certain Russian sneak up behind her. He put his hands over her eyes.

Y/N tensed up a bit.

"Hello, there. Happy Valentines Day." The adorable Russian said in a fake American accent trying to copy Y/N's.

Y/N giggled. "If that's your attempt at faking an American accent, Pavel, you're not doing so well."

Pavel chuckled and removed his hands from her eyes and walked around to sit across from her. "How did you know it was me?"

Y/N smiled. "Your accent was slipping. I know Russian when I hear it." She paused for a moment and glanced around before turning back to Pavel. "This is so lovely. Thank you."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure. I'm glad you like it. I was a little worried..."

Y/N reached over and put her hand on top of Pavel's. "Pavel... You didn't need to worry. Trust me."

Pavel intertwined his fingers with hers. "So... You mean..."

"Yes." Y/N confirmed. "I like you, Pavel. And thank you for the beautiful roses. How did you know pink roses were my favorite?"

Pavel smiled. "Well, first off: I like you too, a lot. Second: I had overheard you talking to Miss Uhura once and you told her pink roses were your favorite. Then, everyone knows Mr. Sulu is like a botanist, so I naturally assumed he'd be able to help get them, which he did."

"You know, no one has ever gone to this much trouble for me before." Y/N said happily.

Pavel laughed. "Well, I don't know why they wouldn't. So, you do like everything?"

"I do, Pavel. I really do." Y/N said. Suddenly music started playing and Adele's 'Lovesong' came through the speakers. "Oh, I love this song..."

Pavel let go of Y/N's hand and stood up. He walked over to her and extended a hand to her. "Care to dance?"

Y/N smiled at him. "I'd be delighted." She took his hand before they walked out onto the giant open space of the observation deck and began to dance to the romantic song.

The evening was probably the best time Y/N had ever had on the Enterprise. If only she knew that her and Pavel would be getting married just three short years later. :)


End file.
